The Truth About You
by xxkirahoshi
Summary: What happens when Tohru has to leave and Yuki tells Kyo something he never thought he'd hear? [YukixKyou] This is based on the Manga not the anime. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

-The truth about you-

By: Kaiyuku Hikari

It was a dark night in the Sohma house of Shigure. The family that lived in this house were about to have to deal with the loss of one that they never thought would leave them, Tohru Honda.

"It's almost time." Yuki said as he looked up at the clock. Time seemed to be excelling, going faster and faster forcing them to only hold a few seconds in hours.

"I know." Said Shigure, he too hated that damn clock that made time go faster.

"Where's Kyo?" Yuki asked Shigure, looking away from the clock.

"On the roof as always." Shigure said," This might just be hitting him the hardest. Tohru saved him the night that he transformed and now…she has to leave us."

Up on the roof Kyo sat looking up into the sky and sighed," It was only a matter of time before this would happen. I knew it would happen but why is it bugging me so much?" Kyo looked down to the ground then back up," DAMMIT!" he said hitting his fist into the tiled roof causing some of the tiles to crack.

"Kyo?" Yuki said climbing the ladder that Kyo had used to get on to the roof.

"What the hell do you want you damn nezumi?" Kyo said.

"To talk." Yuki said walking over to where Kyo was sitting and joining him.

"You wanna talk?" Kyo said surprised.

"We are cousins before were the neko and the nezumi." Yuki said looking at the sky.

"Well what do you wanna talk about?" Kyo asked returning his gaze to the sky.

" About what's happened between us over the past year." Yuki said," Like how we went from fighting everyday to being able to talk with one another like we are now."

"Not much to talk about there, it was Tohru. It's always been Tohru, the minute I meet her I felt calmed." Kyo said, Yuki looked at him surprised at the neko's words," Now I fear that once she's gone that we'll go back to the way it was before we met her."

"Kyo…" Yuki said," I know what you mean."

Kyo looked at the nezumi and saw that his eye's lingered. They looked into the deep forest surrounding the house. It seem like he was trying to come up with a way to say something, but he couldn't find the words," When you showed up at the house and she was there I knew that somehow we'd start to get along even if just a little." Yuki said at long last.

"Really?" Kyo said," That's a surprise."

"Is it?" Yuki said looking at the orange toped neko.

"Yah," Kyo said," I never thought I'd hear that form you."

"I guess her leaving has made me realize that there's something I tried to trick myself into thinking was something else." Yuki said," That there is one person who might understand me the most."

Kyo looked at the nezumi shocked. He never heard him talk this way to anyone or even anywhere close to this," Whoa, whoa, whoa…Yuki. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on Kyo." Yuki said standing up," Isn't it clear by now?"

Kyo looked at the nezumi then away and back again when Yuki took a step toward him," Hey stay back or I'll—"

"You'll what? Kick my ass? Please you could never." Yuki said stepping even closer to the frightened neko.

"Just back off!" Kyo yelled.

"Why?" Yuki said taking another step.

"Because I hate you! I'll never ever be friends with the likes of you!" Kyo yelled," That's it take one more step and I swear I'll kick your ass."

Yuki smirked and took another step toward the neko. Then Kyo pounced, but Yuki easily avoided the fist that was on it's way to his face. He then grabbed Kyo's upper arm and slammed him into the roof and pinned Kyo's arms over his head as ha sat on him," I win."

Kyo tried to move out from under the nezumi but Yuki wouldn't let him move," Let me up."

"No." Yuki said.

"I said let me up!" Kyo said again getting louder.

"No." Yuki repeated.

"GET OFF ME DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled.

"You'll have to make me, baka neko." Yuki teased.

"Oh that's it you damn nezumi your going down!" Kyo yelled.

"You're the one that's "down" right now." Yuki said smirking.

"Damn you." Kyo said remembering where he was.

"You can damn me all you want but I already am as are you and the rest of the Sohma's." Yuki said his face inches form the neko's.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kyo said quickly, he could feel his heart beat get faster.

"I'm telling you something that I've wanted to tell you since the time you transformed." Yuki said closing the space between him and Kyo," Can you guess what it is?"

"Back off." Kyo said calmly.

This surprised the nezumi that he went back an inch or so then moved so he was a mare five centimeters from the neko's lips," I'm trying to say that I love you."

Kyo's eye's widened as Yuki kissed him, first softly then he pushed his lips to Kyo's harder making the kiss more passionate.

After a minute or so Yuki broke the kiss breathing in much needed air," Do you understand now?"

Kyo said nothing as the nezumi finally let go of his arms. Kyo looked at Yuki lost for words. He didn't know what to think after that display of affection," Yu—" he started but Yuki took the chance and kissed him while his lips were parted, if the neko was going to say he didn't love him then he have to say it after the most mind numbing kiss in the world, but to the surprise of the nezumi Kyo started to return the kiss with everything he could muster being held captive be the silver haired teen.

Kyo, with his arms free, ran his fingers though Yuki's hair as his tongue explored the nezumi's mouth. Then without him knowing it, Kyo began to purr, not that he could help it. He just started purring and couldn't get it to stop.

Yuki broke away gasping for air looking down on the purring neko. He thought it was cute that Kyo was purring. Yuki looked into his eye's and noticed that they were filled with a passion that the nezumi never thought Kyo had," So what do you have to say?"

Kyo looked at the nezumi for a long time. He didn't know what to say, then he thought of only one thing he could do and maybe just maybe it would say it for him. Kyo sat up Yuki still sitting on him and hugged the nezumi close.

Yuki was a little surprised by this action but then hugged Kyo in return," So you rather show then tell?" Yuki said smiling and the purring became louder.

Kyo hugged Yuki tighter because it seemed that the purring had overtaken his voice. He wanted to say something to Yuki but the purring wouldn't let him it just kept going and going.

Yuki though found the purring quite relaxing. It seemed to help him forget about the coming time for Tohru. It felt like he and Kyo were there for hours, Kyo, with his head buried in Yuki's chest, finally got his purring under control," Yuki?"

"Yes?" Yuki said surprised that Kyo finally said something.

"I…Why me?" Kyo asked.

"Because…I feel something when I'm around you." Yuki said," I just can't…can't think of anything else when I see you."

Kyo looked at Yuki," Is that it?" he said.

"Yes." Yuki said looking down.

"Then…" Kyo put his hand under Yuki's chin and made him look up," That's good enough for me." With that said Kyo kissed Yuki again making sure he had control this time as he rolled so he was on top and Yuki was below him. He kissed Yuki as if he were going to die if he didn't.

As Yuki kissed Kyo he started to put his hand up Kyo's shirt. Kyo flinched slightly as Yuki's cold hand crept up the neko's shirt.

Kyo felt heat in his face as the nezumi hugged Kyo closer making the kiss deeper then what it was. Kyo knew he was blushing but Yuki didn't notice he was pre-occupied with Kyo's shirt. He started to unbutton it, when he got it unbuttoned he felt Kyo's warm skin on his cold hands. He wanted more of Kyo's heat and started to remove his shirt. After he got it over his head Kyo attacked Yuki's neck as he pulled Yuki's cold body closer to him wanting to warm him.

"Kyo," Yuki moaned as a wave of pleasure went down his spine.

Kyo started to purr again but this time he wanted to. The purring sent another wave down the silver haired teen's spine. Kyo could feel himself smirk against Yuki's milky colored neck.

"KYO, YUKI!" called Shigure from the ground," Can you two stop fighting now? It's time to go!"

Kyo stood up buttoning back up his shirt and looking at Yuki. Then he walked over to the ladder and climbed down.

Yuki stared after Kyo then stood up and retrieved his forgotten shirt. As he put it on he vaguely wondered if Kyo felt the same about Yuki as he did Kyo.

As Yuki climbed down the ladder Kyo was waiting for him," Hey Yuki."

"Yes?" Yuki asked turning to Kyo.

Kyo was blushing," I…I love you too." With that said he turned and started to walk over to were Shigure and Tohru were standing.

Yuki thought for a second then smiled,' He does care.' He thought then started to walk to meet up with them.

When they arrived at the Main House Hatori was waiting for them," Are you ready Tohru?"

She said nothing just nodded and to walked with Hatori.

A dark figure stood in the shadows watching them all walk away. Yuki and Kyo bringing up the rear. Yuki then stopped and said," Kyo…what if Akito doesn't like—"

"I don't give a damn about what that damn Akito says." Kyo said cutting Yuki off," If he got a problem with me and you he can stuff it." Kyo said turning to Yuki.

"But—" Yuki started again.

"Listen we just need to stick together and he can't do a damn thing about it." Kyo said walking over to Yuki and putting a hand on his shoulder. He would have gave him a kiss but he had a feeling that someone was watching so he didn't," Come on."

Yuki smiled and followed Kyo as they caught up with Shigure, Hatori and Tohru.

Yuki tried to figure out why he was the one with doubts when he was the one to approach Kyo in the first place. Maybe now that he was with Kyo he was starting to weaken, starting to let his guard drop. Not that he cared to much, it was a nice change.

"Ready Tohru?" Hatori asked as he Shigure Yuki and Kyo all sat down next to Tohru.

"Yes." She said, her voice quivering a little.

"Then," Hatori said putting a hand over Tohru's eyes," Be free from this memory of us a live a happy life." Then a bright flash of light came from Hatori's hand and Tohru feel to the floor asleep," It's over."

"We'll take her to Uotani's home." Shigure said getting up.

"Yes," Yuki said getting up as well.

"I'll help." Kyo said.

Knock, Knock, knock.

The sounds of the door being pounded on met Arisa," I'm coming!" she yelled and the pounding stopped.

Arisa opened the door and gasped," Tohru!" she yelled as Yuki and Kyo stood in the doorway holding up Tohru," What happened to her!" She asked as Yuki and Kyo handed her Tohru.

"We can't say but…she can't stay with us any longer." Yuki said looking to the ground.

"TELL ME DAMMIT!" Arisa yelled," WHAT DID YOU DO TO TOHRU!"

"Arisa…" Shigure said, he whispered something in her ear and Arisa froze.

"Oh…" Arisa said," If that's the case…you just leave her to me."

As they walked back to the house Kyo and Yuki were have thoughts of Tohru, and how she helped them to get along, to love one another.

As they entered the house Shigure went to his newly re-obtained office no drought to with a sad book about someone like Tohru going though what just happened.

It started to rain as Yuki climb the stairs to his room. He sighed remembering the night that Kyo had transformed and Tohru went after him.

Footsteps sounded behind him as Kyo climbed the stairs obviously mad that he couldn't retreat to the roof because of the on going rain. When he spotted Yuki he seemed to look happier but not by much," Hey." Kyo said as he caught up with the nezumi.

"Kyo…" Yuki said in response.

Kyo stopped in front of Yuki and they stared at one another for a long time. Then Kyo pushed Yuki into a wall and kissed him.

Shigure heard the thud of something hitting the wall so he got up from his new book and looked outside the door. His eye's widened as he spotted Kyo and Yuki kissing in the hallway. Then thought for a minute,' I guess Tohru helped them to understand one another…a little more then one might have hoped for in the first place but it's good for them…I guess.' Shigure thought as he sat back down and kept writing. Maybe in this story it would end happier for them then what was done in reality.

-the end-


	2. Chapter Two

The Truth About You

"blah"

'thinking'

Chapter 2

It was about a week after Tohru's memories had been suppressed, it was much quieter and dirtier around the house of Shigure. It seemed that the only thing that made noise were the birds outside. The sun was rising on a cool crisp morning Yuki and Kyo were asleep on the couch and all seemed at peace, even Shigure stopped teasing them about being together.

Yuki slowly opened his eyes to the world around him, today was the day Ayame, his older brother, was to come over with Hatori. Yuki despised his brothers over reactive rants and raves, but non-the-less he loved him not that he was just his brother but also because he was the one who defended him when his mother was trying to control him again.

Now if there was two people in the world he had to loath it had to be, Akito and Yuki's own mother. Akito tried to constantly lock him in a dark room and mentally torture him, and Yuki's mother had left him there and when Yuki told his mother that Akito was torturing him she never believed him.

He sighed as he turned over and hugged closer to Kyo. It had only been a week but it felt like they'd been together for years. Kyo had a few sleeping habits that amused the nezumi greatly. For example when the orange haired neko was dreaming tickle his nose with something, like a feather then he start to attack it like a little koneko, but one of the times that the nezumi was doing this Kyo woke up and he was a little mad. So he kinda took something he wanted form Yuki and now, well the nezumi belonged to the neko.

Yuki didn't care all that much though, it just meant that no matter what Akito did, Yuki and Kyo would not be separated. It didn't really matter if Akito knew about Kyo and Yuki right now either, because Hatori refused to ease anyone's memories anymore. Akito just didn't know about that, he was to wrapped up in the tori to care at the moment.

About twenty minutes after the thought had come to Yuki's head about what Ayame would say if he saw him with Kyo, he felt someone behind him. He slowly turned his head but before he could see who it was some shouted," Yuki my Ototo-san! I'm so glad that you and Kyonkichi are together!" Ayame's voice blasted in his ears. The couch was soon flipped over and Kyo was standing clutching Yuki and really alarmed. The hairs on his head seemed to stand on end like that of a cat when you scare it.

"You!" Kyo yelled not letting go of Yuki rather hugging him tighter," What the hell are you doing?"

"Saying, Ohayo to a sleepy neko and nezumi." Ayame said smiling.

"Baka hebi!" Kyo yelled as he sat on the floor glaring at the hebi still not letting go of im nezumi.

"Uhh," Yuki said as all he could see was the black that Kyo's shirt had trapped him in. Kyo noticed and let him out but didn't let go," Nii-san. Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" the hebi asked.

"Yell," Yuki said flatly.

"Oh! Yes well I wanted to wake you up!" he smiled stupidly.

"Aya, its too damn early in the morning to be yelling like that." Hatori said appearing behind him, Kyo then hugged his nezumi his ears popping out of his head, and glaring even more at the ryu," clam down Kyo."

"I will when you leave." He said not moving his eyes from the hakase.

Hatori just sighed as he turned the couch back to its rightful position, and sat in it," Be that way then."

"Ohayo, Ayame and Hatori!" Shigure said walking down the steps," and so the mabudachi trio is together again!" 

Kyo's eye started to twitch as he stared disturbed at Ayame and Shigure who were at the moment sharing some retarded conversation. Hatori was reading a book, and the two teens sat there for a minute then Kyo stood up taking the nezumi with him up the stairs.

"Kyo! Don't hurt Yuki up there!" Ayame playfully called as Kyo slammed his door shut.

"Damn him!" Kyo said dropping Yuki on his bed then sitting on the floor next to him," Your damn Nii-san drives me friggin nuts!"

"Me too." Yuki said plainly," Why I don't disown him is beyond me." he said then sat on the floor next to Kyo," It's really different without Tohru here huh?"

"Yah." Kyo said he closed his eyes trying to relax a bit but then he felt Yuki claw into his lap. Kyo looked at Yuki quickly then settle himself holding the nezumi. Yuki then turned around so he had Kyo between his legs. Kyo's eyes snapped open again and darted to the nezumi and pink tit to his cheeks," What?"

"I… want you." Yuki said as he played with Kyo's hair. Yuki then kissed Kyo lightly, he learned that he could never get away with a "light" kiss because the neko always pulled into a deep kiss, and so the neko did. 

6969696969696969

I know I know! I haven't updated this one in forever… it just took some time… sigh… you people just clam done. Okay? Oh and flame all you want because I…do…not…care… I just read them and say "oh that's nice they read it." And then move on to more positive ones. If you don't like yaoi then go read one of my other stories like Yami and Hikari Love, that's non-yaoi. So yah bug off! 


	3. Chapter Three

The Truth About You

"blah"

'_thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, only the Fan Fic I'm writing.

Chapter 3

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun!" Shigure yelled throughout the house.

As he approached Kyo's room he did it with caution, last time he just went and walked in he was greeted with something he'd rather not talk about in his life ever again, he told Ayame and wished he hadn't.

The hebi was asking for details! Details! Shigure could only stand so much of that. So he faked that something was burning in the oven. Truthfully nothing had actually been cooked in the house since Tohru left.

Tohru, she was the reason that he was going to find Yuki and Kyo at the time, he wouldn't tell the boys why but he had a surprise for them. He knocked on the door, when he heard Kyo yell at the inu to enter he did so in an obedient matter.

"There's someone down stairs from your school to see you both," Shigure said spotting Yuki sitting on the window frame and Kyo on his bed.

"Who?" Kyo asked snapping at the inu.

"Someone I don't know who." Shigure said as he turned and left the room.

The man quickly walked back into the living room and told the two girls sitting there that the boys would be there soon. Yuki and Kyo walked down slowly and upon spotting the girls came down fully.

"What are you two doing here?" Kyo asked rudely.

"We are here to talk about what happened and why Tohru has taken to Uo-chan's house." Saki asked.

'_Baka, inu's a lying bastard!' _Kyo thought as he sat across from the two girls.

"It's something that were not quite at liberty to talk about." Yuki said calmly.

Arisa was not convinced though. "I didn't come here to talk about why you can or can't tell us! I want some damn answers!" he yelled pounding the table.

"Shut up." Kyo snapped coldly. He didn't yell it like he normally would have but said he dangerously. He turned his gaze to Arisa and glared a death glare. "Its not that we can't tell you and its not that we don't want to tell you. We've got reasons why to not tell you. Simple as that. I know it must be hard for you to comprehend the fact that I'm telling you this but," the neko stood up," fuck off."

Arisa stared wide eyed at the orange haired teen before standing up herself and leaving without another word. Saki looked mildly surprised before she too left. "That was very smooth of you." Yuki commented.

"I'm not going to handle listening to them ask over and over again when we've said there's no answer we can give them without lying." Kyo said a shadow looming over his eyes.

"Don't feel bad Kyo." Yuki said. "Akito was finally pushed over the edge with her. If Hatori didn't erase her memories then Akito would have—"

"I know damnit!" Kyo snapped causing the nezumi to snap his mouth shut. "Akito would have killed her! That bitch would have killed her and we wouldn't be able to stop our so called _god. _I hate her (1)."

"I hate Akito as well but we have to comply to the will of _god. _(2)" Yuki said standing up and wrapping an arm around his neko.

Kyo shook his head a few times while saying," She can just hurry up and fucking die… I hate her so much."

"Come on." Yuki said pulling his neko along. "I know what will make you feel better."

"You know." Kyo said following. "Technically I've defeated you."

"So," Yuki said as he pulled open the door," that means Akito can lock you away right?"(3)

"That's right." Kyo slid the door shut, while Yuki let out a giggle.

696969696969696969696969

(1)In the manga Akito was reviled to be a woman! That's why it say "based on manga not anime" in the summary.

(2) Akito is considered the god of the Zodiac. She also suffers from an illness that will kill she when she's somewhere in her mid twenties or thirties.

(3)Akito made a deal with Kyo saying that of the neko could beat Yuki in away way that she wouldn't lock him up after high school.

Well that's all the notes and I think I might have to end it now. I really have no other reason to keep this going. So yah. That's the end chapter!

Sayonara

Kaiyuku-kun


End file.
